Dad?
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is mostly a Carlisle/Bella father/daughter fic, and there's a character death. Basically, the Cullens, mostly Carlisle, help Bella cope with the death of her father. R&R and let me know if I did okay! Chapter 5 is up, now COMPLETE!
1. Stupid, Good For Nothing Steak

This fic takes place right at the end of Eclipse, when Edward puts his ring on Bella's finger in the clearing, and they're going to go tell Charlie, but this takes place before they can. I'm very intrigued by the father/daughter dynamic between Carlisle and Bella, and I wish they would show that more in the movies, so that's mainly what this fic is, though definite E/B romance, and a character death. Based off a dream I had about me and my own dad. Enjoy!

--

"Wait," Bella said suddenly, putting her hand on Edward's arm as he drove. "Take me back." She requested, and Edward raised his eyebrow. When she didn't elaborate, he made a quick u-turn with a sigh and muttered,

"This is one of the many times I wish I could read your mind,"

When they pulled up to the house, Bella questioned, "What's everyone doing?" Edward replied,

"Carlisle's in his study, reading, Esme and Alice are in Alice's room, planning the wedding, Jasper and Emmett are fighting, and Rosalie is watching them, though she's thinking about going to join Esme and Alice."

"Um, go root for Jasper," Bella said with a grin, getting out and shutting the door as she slipped into the house. Edward watched her until she disappeared up the stairs, and with a sigh and half-smile he darted to the woods where his brothers were fighting.

Bella made her way upstairs, passing Alice's bedroom and going to Carlisle's study. She knocked hesitantly, and Carlisle's warm voice invited, "Come in."

She opened the door and poked her head in, seeing him lying on the couch, reading a book. "Sorry for interrupting," She apologized, and Carlisle smiled at her, sitting up and patting the couch beside him. When Bella was seated, he stared at her intently and said,

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking, and I wanted to ask you…" She hedged, and trailed off, biting her lip. Carlisle's cool hand pulled her chin up so her eyes met his gold ones and he said quietly,

"You can tell me anything, Bella, I won't betray you."

"Oh I know, it's just," She assured him, trying to find the right words to use. Just as she opened her mouth, Carlisle's study door burst open, and Edward stood there, followed by Alice.

"Bella, it's Charlie," Alice gasped, obviously still having a vision. Carlisle was at her side instantly.

"She's seeing Charlie's car being hit by another car, Carlisle, we have to go now," Edward said hollowly and low, but Bella heard every word.

"No! Charlie!" She exclaimed in horror, leaping to her feet and dashing down the stairs. Edward grabbed a hold of her, sliding her onto his back so he could run. Carlisle and Alice went to inform the others, and Edward knew they'd be following them quickly.

Edward reached a traffic light on the outskirts of Forks, the road her father took when he was going around town to check on everything before headed home. Edward ran towards the intersection, where Charlie was crossing. "No!" Bella screamed, as a truck barreled through the intersection and rammed into Charlie's police car. "Dad!" Bella yelled, ripping herself off of Edward's back. He was a statue, shock etched into his marble face as Bella yanked Charlie's door literally off it's hinges and grabbed onto her father's unconscious body.

Bella could smell gasoline, and knew his car was going to blow up, and incinerate them both if she didn't hurry up. Maybe that's why she got a little hysterical, yelling, "Dad, can you hear me? Dad, it's Bella!"

Finally she got him out of the car and dragged him to the side, desperately framing his face with her cut-up hands. The Cullen's were standing by Edward, utterly shocked that Bella, a human, had the strength to yank a car door off it's hinges and then drag her heavy, dead-weight father to the side of the road. They stayed frozen until Bella screamed,

"Carlisle!"

Instantly Carlisle and Edward were kneeling by Charlie's body, and while Carlisle worked to save his life, Edward assisted him when needed, but mostly cradled a hysterical Bella in his arms. Alice led Jasper away from the scene, knowing there was going to be blood, Emmett was getting the guy in the truck out, and Esme and Rosalie were getting the fire put out.

Carlisle worked hard to save Charlie's life, and it seemed to succeed when Charlie's eyes fluttered open and he choked out, "Bells,"

"I'm right here, Dad," Bella whispered, clambering out of Edward's arms and kneeling next to his arm, touching his face.

"Love you, kid," He muttered, grabbing her hand.

"I love you too, Dad," She whispered quietly, praying that he was going to be okay. Suddenly, Charlie's eyes rolled back and his pulse went flat.

"He's having a heart attack," Carlisle murmured, and immediately went to work, while cursing the fact that the ambulance service in Forks was extremely slow. He could run there quickly, but there would be too many suspicious questions, like how did he leave the scene, a good 2, 3 miles from the closest hospital and get there within a minute, without a car?

"Those steaks. Those stupid, good for nothing steaks." Bella said in disgust, shoving her hand through her hair as she lurched to her feet as she watched Carlisle desperately trying to save her already dead father. "Bye Dad." She whispered, before whirling around and disappearing into the forest.

Edward made to go after her, but Carlisle put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder. "Follow her, let her know she's not alone, but don't try to touch her, Edward. She'll push you away, the only person she wants and needs right now is her father." Edward nodded with a steely gaze and sprinted into the forest after her.

Carlisle knelt by Charlie and closed his eyes, saying, "I am so sorry, Charlie," Esme knelt next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

"You tried your best," She murmured, and he said softly,

"This time, my best wasn't enough. He'll never see Bella in her wedding dress,"

"Maybe he will, he just won't be visible, even to our eyes," She replied softly, and Alice suddenly appeared at their sides.

"I've called the ambulance; they know they're picking up a body to take to the funeral home. And I've started plans for the funeral." She said, her voice subdued, and Carlisle knew she had honestly, truly liked Charlie. He gazed up at her, conveying love and support in his eyes for her, and she nodded as Rosalie came up, saying,

"I'll help, Alice," The two sisters locked eyes for a short second, and then Emmett came up, stooping and hefting Charlie's body up.

"Give him here, Emmett," Carlisle said quietly, seeing Emmett stop breathing so he wouldn't breathe in the scent of blood. Everyone was, except him. Carlisle took him to where the ambulance was pulling up as Edward and Bella walked back onto the intersection from the woods, holding hands.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on Charlie's body, and her whole body stiffened. Carlisle quickly put him onto a gurney, pulling the white sheet over his body. He then looked directly at Edward, and when Edward nodded, he took off towards the Cullen's house. Edward said quietly to Bella, "Carlisle's going to wash the blood off of him, and he wants us to clean the blood up here,"

Bella nodded numbly and got some bleach and towels from the paramedics, who helped her and got the scene cleaned up in no time. Carlisle was back by that time, and the whole group started back to the Cullen's house. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were already at the house, planning the funeral, while Emmett and Jasper, after getting Edward's and Carlisle's meaningful looks, took off in a race around town.

When the house was in sight, Bella's eyes filled with tears. "I'll be alone," She whispered, and took off, running into the house and dashing up the stairs to Carlisle's study, where she threw herself down onto the couch and let the misery take over.

"She's hurting so bad, Carlisle, and I don't know what to say." Edward said brokenly, and Carlisle squeezed his shoulder, saying,

"I'll talk to her. Just support her, Edward, you don't have to say anything."

With that, Carlisle left Edward outside and went to find Bella in his study.

--

Sorry if I disappoint anyone, but this is not Carlisle/Bella romance, just father/daughter. And I'm sorry I had to kill Charlie, but I thought that would bring out that father/daughter dynamic I wish I'd see on the screen! Thanks so much for reading, and please, let me know if I'm getting too OOC or something, because I'm not trying to! Adios for now!


	2. Memories, The Good And The Bad

Chapter 2 is up!!! Everyone who reviewed: YOU ARE AMAZING PEOPLE AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I know, I'm horrible to Bella in this story, but the ending is happy, promise! Enjoy!!!

--

"May I come in, Bella?" Carlisle's voice came in through the door. Bella sat up, wiping her eyes and swallowed hard before replying,

"It's your study, Carlisle,"

The door opened, and Carlisle stepped in, saying, "Yes, but I didn't want to intrude on you,"

Bella shrugged, running her hand through her hair. "Bella, something you said a few minutes ago bothered me a little," Carlisle said hesitantly, and her questioning eyes met his.

"You said you'll be alone, but you'll never be alone. You'll always have Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie, and me. And your friends at the reservation, and your friends in town. You'll never be alone, Bella, I can assure you," He said firmly, touching her hand.

"I, I know, that wasn't what I meant, exactly," Bella muttered, and Carlisle, seeing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, dropped the subject. Instead, he said,

"I know this is the last thing you want to think about, but Alice and Rosalie offered to plan the funeral for Charlie, and I'm sure Esme will help,"

Bella nodded once and said quietly, "I gotta remember to thank them,"

She fell silent, so Carlisle gently took her hand. She looked at him, her dull brown eyes boring into his. "Tell me about him, Bella," Carlisle murmured, wishing he had gotten to know Chief Swan better, and also knowing that it helped grieving family members when they talked about who they had lost. Bella shook her head, looking back down at the ground. "Please?" He questioned, and Bella was silent for a long moment, but then began to speak.

"I don't remember much of Charlie when I was younger; I was really young when Renee moved us to Phoenix. I do remember the fights, how Renee wanted to move away from here, and Charlie was perfectly happy raising me here. Well, you know how that worked out, Renee had enough and took me away to Arizona. I still visited him, on Christmas and summers and stuff, but then even that began to stop. When Renee married Phil, he was a nice guy, but he just wasn't my father. When I learned I had to come up here to live, I was 90% totally against it, but the other 10% thought it'd be okay. I really missed Charlie, and I was looking forward to living with him for a while," Her voice broke, and Carlisle gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I really didn't want to leave and go to Florida, mostly because of Edward, but partly because I couldn't bear leaving Charlie. He couldn't even cook for himself, let alone do laundry and all that stuff. I used to picture me being dressed all in white, standing at the beginning of the altar with my arm through Charlie's, heading towards a faceless man. When I met Edward, that faceless man became him, and Charlie was still there. I suppose in my dreams tonight, I'll be alone. That's what I meant earlier." Bella whispered, and a sob broke through her lips.

"Come here, Bella," Carlisle whispered, pulling her into his arms. She gripped his collar, burying her face into his shirt. His arms encircled her sobbing back, and suddenly she jerked back, gasping,

"Renee,"

Carlisle knew exactly what she was talking about, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "You better call her, Bella. She'd want to know."

"I know, but, I, I don't know if I can," She whispered brokenly, wiping her eyes quickly.

"You can, Bella. I'll be right here, you can do this. Edward's downstairs, if you want him,"

"I do, but, just, not right now. He's already seen me break down more than I'd care to admit," She said quickly, taking the phone and dialing Renee's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Bella,"

"Whose number are you using?"

"Um, Dr. Cullen, remember him?"

"Oh yes, he was the doctor who helped save your life when you had that little, accident," Renee said, shuddering at the thought of her middle-aged child lying broken and bleeding.

"Yeah, him," Bella muttered self-consciously, remembering how she'd completely fallen for James's stupid trap, but that wasn't the reason the blood rushed to her cheeks. She remembered Charlie's face when she had walked out on him, shattering his heart.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Renee questioned, hearing tears in her daughter's voice.

"There, there was an accident, Mom,"

"Oh no, was it Edward?" Renee whispered, and Bella almost scoffed out a laugh at the thought of a mere car crash putting even a scratch on Edward's perfect, immortal skin.

"No, Mom, it, it was Dad," Bella said, her voice cracking. There was utter silence on the other line, and Bella grew worried. "Mom? Are you still there? Mom?!"

"I, I'm here, Bella. I just can't, believe it. Charlie? He's, he's gone? Charlie?"

"Yeah, Mom, he's gone," Bella said, fighting back tears.

"Oh God, I'm flying up as soon as I get a ticket, Bella. What happened?" Renee asked desperately, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the man who once owned all of her heart, and now just owned a part of it, was dead. Bella started to explain, but the tears overtook her words and Carlisle gently took the phone. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her, and she leaned into him, the tears silently streaming down her face.

"This is Dr. Cullen, Renee, I tried my best to save Charlie, but after a car slammed into his, he had a heart attack, and he was gone before I could try CPR."

"Heart attack? Those stupid steaks of his!" Renee cursed, and a ghost of a smile appeared on Carlisle's face. Like daughter, like mother.

"My wife and two daughters are helping plan the wedding, if that's all right with you," Carlisle began to say, and Renee replied bleakly,

"Of course, Dr. Cullen, if Bella's okay with it. I can't get a flight for a week, otherwise I'd help,"

"Please, call me Carlisle, and I'll put Bella back on now."

"All, all right. Thank you, Carlisle."

"I am very sorry for your loss," He said sincerely, and gave the phone back to Bella, who wiped her eyes and took the phone, speaking to Renee about how she was coping, and when Renee was going to arrive. When Bella whispered,

"Love you too, Mom," she hung up and gave the phone back to Carlisle. "Thanks," She said, swallowing hard. Carlisle still had his arm around her shoulders, so she leaned into him for support, taking a few deep breaths, trying to steady her emotions.

"You continue to amaze me, Bella," Carlisle said quietly, and Bella looked up at him, questioning,

"Why?"

"Whenever I fail to save a human life, their relatives always blame me, asking me why couldn't I save him or her, why did I let them die, and I was afraid you would hate me for not saving Charlie." Carlisle admitted, and Bella's eyes got wide, and she said,

"First of all, I could never hate you, Carlisle. Second, you did your best. I know that, and it's not your fault Charlie's heart wasn't in the best condition. That one's on me, because I never pressed the issue of his eating habits. Third, blaming others does nothing, it can't bring Charlie back, and it certainly doesn't help with the grief." Bella said, looking down at the floor.

"Then stop blaming yourself, if blame does nothing," Carlisle said gently, and Bella nodded, saying,

"I'll try,"

"Good. If you don't want to go home, Bella, you're welcome to stay here," Carlisle invited, seeing the sun going down.

"That would be great, Carlisle, thanks," She said quietly, and he said,

"I'll have Edward go pack you some clothes, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell him what to look for," Bella said, getting to her feet and opening the door. Edward was standing there, having heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"Bella," He breathed, seeing her red eyes and nose. She slipped her arms around his waist and he gently crushed her to his chest, whispering, "I am so sorry, Bella," She nodded, and said,

"Just pack a few outfits you've seen me wearing lately, and socks and stuff, please," She knew he'd been reading Carlisle's mind, and he nodded, kissing her softly.

"I'll be right back," She nodded, and Edward was gone.

--

End of chapter 2! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, but it's not going to be over 10, probably, as this started out as just a one-shot, but then I was like 'no, there's no way this can be a one-shot' and just kept writing! I hope you liked this chapter, and I really hope I'm writing the characters in character! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!


	3. Crazy Dreams and Wild Emotions

Chapter 3 is up!!! More Edward/Bella in this one, and Carlisle/Bella angst. Also, I included some Bella/Rosalie friendship, because I think Rosalie is a very nice person, she's just a little too self-centered at times, but everyone has their faults. Sorry, enough of my opinionating, enjoy!

PS: I wrote this really quickly, then looked back and realized it might be a little bit too OOC on Bella's part, but I just went with the emotions I would think someone would have when they've lost a father, but I've never experienced grief like that myself, so I really hope I did ok! But I'm sorry if I didn't,

--

Carlisle walked up behind Bella and said quietly, "If you ever need to talk to someone, please don't hesitate, Bella."

"Yeah, I know, you guys don't sleep," Bella said with a small smile, and Carlisle rubbed her back, saying,

"Exactly."

They both heard the top step of the stairway creak a little, and looked over to see Esme standing there. "Dearest Bella, I'm so sorry," Esme breathed, pulling her close. Bella wrapped her arms around Esme's stone waist, breathing in her comforting scent. She really wanted Renee at the moment, but Esme was like a mother to her, and she felt just as secure in her arms.

"Me too, Esme," Bella muttered, and then Esme drew her back, touching her face gently. Her sharp eyes didn't miss the red circles and she dropped her hands down to Bella's hands, squeezing as gently as she could. Alice bounded up the stairs, Jasper a step behind her.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, sympathy lacing her voice as she hugged Bella tightly. "If only I'd see it sooner…" She started to say, but Bella interrupted her, saying,

"Blame does nothing, Alice, stop blaming yourself." Carlisle's eyes met Bella's, and he smiled at her, hearing that she believed those words herself.

"Still, I am sorry about Charlie," Alice said, drawing back with faint red circles around her eyes.

"I know you liked him, Alice, a lot. I'm sorry too." Bella muttered, and Alice hugged her quickly before Jasper said,

"I'm sorry too, about Charlie, Bella," He didn't come very close, but Bella knew he wanted to hug her. And, she thought wryly, it was always the thought that counted.

Rosalie and Emmett crept up the stairs, and Emmett bounded to Bella's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing, a little harder than the others. "Hanging in there?" He muttered, and she nodded, saying,

"Trying to."

"Good. About Charlie, Bella, he was a good guy. I'm sorry you had to lose him," Emmett hedged, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Thanks, Emmett." Bella said, patting his chest as Rosalie stood back, almost like she wasn't sure of what she was allowed to do.

"Alice, Esme, thanks for, um, offering to do the funeral," Bella started to say, and Alice and Esme nodded fervently. Then she turned to Rosalie and said, "You too, Rosalie. Thank you."

"It's not big deal," Rosalie said quietly, and then the two met in a hug. "You can call me Rose, if you want," Rosalie said with a smile, and Bella chuckled, saying,

"Thanks. It's a pretty name."

"So's yours," Rosalie said, and then she drew back, grimacing and saying, "Um, Bella, I am very sorry about Charlie,"

"I know. So am I, Rose," Bella said, and Rosalie squeezed her hands as Edward came bounding up the stairs. He strode right to Bella's side, laying his palm against her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Good enough?" He questioned, handing her a bag. As Bella pawed through it, Edward looked up and his eyes met Rosalie's. He nodded slowly, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, glad that his love and his sister were finally getting along, even if it was only a little.

"Perfect, thanks Edward." Bella said, glancing up at him. He nodded, and took the bag back, saying, "Let's go get you settled in," The others started to slip downstairs, and as Edward led her past Carlisle, Bella caught his hand and when his eyes swept to meet hers, she whispered, "Thank you, for everything,"

"Anytime," He replied in his calm voice, and then followed Esme downstairs. Edward and Bella walked up to his room, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. When they reached the doorway, he pressed his lips to her temple, and tossed the bag to the ground, sweeping her into his arms.

"I wish I could help you, Bella," He whispered as he walked over to the bed and sat down, cradling her in his arms.

"Just don't let me go, and you'll help plenty," Bella murmured, tightening her grip on his neck.

"I'm never going anywhere," He vowed, lying down and cradling her against him, grabbing a blanket with his free hand. She snuggled as close as the blanket would allow, and Edward sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead and leaving them there as she drifted off into a restless, light sleep.

--

Bella looked around, seeing smiling faces all around her, and then looked down, seeing an impeccable white dress adorning her figure. She looked up, seeing Edward in all his immortal beauty, gloriously dressed in a black tux. Bella then looked to her right, expecting to see her father there, a smile already on her face.

But he wasn't there.

Her arm reached out, grasping for the arm that wasn't there and her voice came to her ears, saying, "Charlie? Where's my dad?"

Her eyes went a little wild, looking all around, waiting for him to run out, fixing his tie and muttering that he woke up late or something. But the truth almost smacked her in the face: Charlie would never, ever be late for his only daughter's wedding, no matter if he liked the guy or not.

"Charlie?" She questioned again, this time looking at Edward's face. He shook his head, holding out his hand. She knew he wanted her to walk down the aisle, but she wasn't taking a single step without her father.

"He's gone, Bells," She heard a voice murmur, and whipped around wildly, knowing that only her father called her Bells.

"DAD!" She screamed, slowly falling into a crouch, hugging her knees to her body and tears streaming down her face as she yelled out again, "CHARLIE!"

--

"Bella, wake up!" Edward said desperately, shaking her shoulder as hard as he dare. When she still didn't wake, he called quickly over his shoulder, "Carlisle!"

In less than a second, Carlisle was standing in the doorway, his eyes taking in the scene. Bella was tangled and twisted up in the covers, her knees drawn up to her chest and her body was shaking, rocking back and forth as she screamed out her father's name.

Carlisle quickly yanked the covers off of her sweating body and when he touched her neck gently to check her pulse, she flinched away from the cold. He felt her forehead to check her temperature, making sure she was in no medical danger.

Then he took a hold of her shoulders and said clearly, "Bells, wake up."

With a startled gasp, Bella bolted upright in the bed, looking around with her wild, dark brown eyes. She saw Carlisle kneeling in front of her, and her eyes hardened when she knew he was the one who called her Bells.

Emotions raging through her mind, and blind by grief and fury, she slapped him. He barely felt it, of course, but looked at her with slightly hurt and confused eyes.

"No one calls me that! No one but my father!" Bella yelled, leaping out of the bed and collapsing in the corner, trembling with the aftereffects of her dream. "Oh God, what have I done? What have I become?" She whispered, and shoved her hand through her hair. She felt Carlisle's and Edward's eyes on her, and she murmured, "You hate me, and you have plenty of reasons to."

With those shocking words she dashed out of the door and down the stairs, stumbling a few times and dashing towards the forest. Esme and Alice tried to stop her, but she shook her head, begging, "Please, let me go,"

They all stared as she ran into the woods, somehow missing all of the trees as she kept going, replaying the scene of her slapping Carlisle, the closest person she had to a father now. Suddenly, she stopped, blinking as she rethought that thought. "I, I can't believe I did that, to Carlisle,"

She kept running, feeling her self-hatred run deeper and deeper with every step. Eventually she came to a familiar clearing, and saw Charlie's house just ahead. Without thinking she kept running, wondering in the back of her mind where she was getting all the stamina from.

Bella yanked the door open, dashing upstairs to Charlie's bed, where she hadn't slept since she was 3, possibly older. Throwing herself down on the bed, she could smell his scent, and it comforted her slightly.

--

I had to cut it short, because this chapter is getting very long! I promise, I'll update soon, unless you just think this is waaaaaay too OOC. Just let me know, and if I can fix it, please tell me! Thanks so much for reading, and adios for now!


	4. Charlie's Funeral & Buriel

Chapter 4 is up! Thank you to all who read this and thought it was a good story! This chapter starts off with Bella apologizing to Carlisle over and over, and then Bella wants to stay in Charlie's house, so Edward comes back, and they start talking about the wedding. Carlisle goes back to the house and explains things to the rest of the Cullen's, and goes back to his study to think, and Esme comes to join him. They're such an adorable couple! Sorry, opinionating again! Enjoy!

--

The rest of the night passed without a hint of sleep for Bella, as she tried to think of a way to apologize to Carlisle. When the sun rose, she rolled over and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Carlisle," She breathed, sitting up, but not daring to get any closer. He eyed her carefully, as if waiting for another outburst. "Can you even think of forgiving me? At least tell me you don't hate me, even though I don't deserve even that," She said quietly, toying with the tag on Charlie's pillow.

"Hate? I could never hate you, Bella. Your actions were based on emotions, not the person you are. I actually came here so you could, vent the rest of your frustrations." He said slowly, and Bella got up, throwing her arms around his neck, saying,

"I am so sorry, Carlisle,"

"I know you are, Bella." He said quietly, slowly slipping his arms around her waist.

"I just, I don't know what came over me, I felt so confused, and then so angry, and I, I…" Bella started to say, her voice getting more and more hysterical until Carlisle pulled her back and put his finger to her lips.

"Deep breath, Bella. Calm down. Then talk."

Bella did take a few deep breaths, and Carlisle led her to the bed, where she sat down and he perched on the edge of the bed next to her, almost hesitantly like he wasn't sure if she would want him there or not.

"Remember when I told you about that dream I kept having?" She questioned, looking at him as he replied thoughtfully,

"The one where Edward was your groom, you were the bride and your father was escorting you? Yes, I do."

"Yeah, that one. Well, I had that dream last night, and Charlie was gone. I looked around for him, and then I started freaking out. Edward just shook his head, and reached out his hand, like he wanted me to just walk down the aisle without my father. I, I couldn't do it, Carlisle, not without him, I just couldn't!" Bella exclaimed, and Carlisle's soothing hand on her shoulder kept her emotions in check.

"So I collapsed, and then I kept screaming for Charlie. I heard his voice, calling me Bells and telling me that he was gone, and then I hear your voice saying it, so I wake up, thinking Charlie's around somewhere. I figure out he's not, and I just go completely insane," Before Carlisle can stop her, she turns to him and says, "I know I probably didn't hurt you, but I just, I'm so ashamed, and I…"

"Bella," He said sternly, and she fell silent. "You shocked me, I'll admit, but I am not hurt, physically or mentally, I promise." He said sincerely, and Bella nodded once, taking a deep breath.

"I want to stay here, instead, Carlisle," She whispered, pulling Charlie's pillow close to her. He nodded, figuring that out the moment he stepped in the door.

"I'll have Edward bring your clothes back over here, then," He said, getting to his feet. Bella opened her mouth, but Carlisle was faster, saying, "And no, I really, truly don't hate you. You're completely forgiven, but you worry too much."

"And you're too forgiving," Bella muttered, and Carlisle tapped his finger under her chin and was out the door a second later.

Bella hardly had long to wait. Edward was standing in the doorway less than a minute later, her bag in his hand. He scooped her up in his arms a moment later, nestling her close and kissing her softly. She kissed him back, just as softly, and then drew back, framing his face with her hands.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," She whispered, and he chuckled, saying,

"No, you just startled me. Carlisle's forgiven you, as have I, though there was nothing to forgive."

"You both keep saying that," Bella complained, and Edward smiled, saying,

"Then believe it."

"Fine," She muttered, and snuggled closer to his chest. They were both silent for a while, and then Edward hedged,

"Alice wanted to know if you wanted to postpone the wedding for a little while,"

Bella's head snapped up, and Edward could see her weighing her choices. Either wait, and possible get older, closer to her twenties every day, or don't wait, and probably break down when it was time to walk down the aisle.

"Give me a few days to think?" Bella inquired, and Edward nodded, nuzzling her neck and saying quietly,

"Take as long as you want. Just be sure to tell Alice your decision, even though that probably won't be necessary." His quiet grin matched Bella's as she started telling him stories of her and Charlie.

The day slowly crept by, as did the next week. Alice, Rosalie and Esme came by every day with funeral details, to make sure Bella was okay with their decisions. When the weekend passed, it was time for the funeral. Edward went back to the Cullen house to change into his suit, while Bella put on a simple black outfit, a black blouse and black skirt. She let her hair hang down, remembering that Charlie liked to tousle her hair when it was down.

When she walked outside, Edward's car was waiting for her, and inside were Carlisle and Esme. Bella tried to smile at them as she climbed in, and Esme gently touched her cheek, saying, "We're all here for you, Bella."

"I know, Esme. Thank you," She replied softly, and Esme smiled at her. Edward grabbed her hand gently as he sped towards the gravesite where the funeral would be taking place. It was a cloudy day, but no rain as of yet.

When Edward pulled up, Bella climbed out and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett already over by the grave where Charlie was to be buried. Slowly people started filing in, and Bella stood to greet them all, with Edward, Alice and Carlisle around her. She almost cried when Billy Black rolled up, and when she hugged Jacob. Charlie's deputies came, offering their condolences, as did, it seemed, the whole town of Forks, and then some.

Then, a taxi cab pulled up, and a suntanned woman with grief lines on her face and red circles around her eyes from crying stepped out. "Mom!" Bella cried, running towards Renee and hugging her tightly. Carlisle smiled, having arranged the taxi to pick Renee up at the airport. When Renee and Bella came walking towards them, arm in arm, Bella whispered, "You are an amazing person," to Carlisle, who chuckled and sat in his seat next to Esme.

When everyone was seated, the preacher began the service, and when he asked for a eulogy, unknown to everyone except Alice, Rosalie and Esme, Bella suddenly stood up and walked over to the casket, swallowing hard. Edward made to get up and go after her, but all three women pulled him back down to his chair so hard that it cracked a little.

"My father, Charlie Swan, was, probably a little scared when I came to live with him. I'm pretty sure he thought he didn't know how to be a parent to a teenaged daughter, but I can stand here today and say that he was a great father. He definitely knew how to punish me and ground me when necessary, and sometimes when not, and he had the protective bit down pat. He had his quirks, like his lack of ability to cook and do household chores, but his passions were fishing, watching TV on his big screen TV and especially doing those things with his friends."

She smiled at Billy, who smiled back, admittedly a little teary-eyed. Bella continued, her voice growing stronger, "But I loved him. I still do; think about him every day. I really wish he was still here, so he could tell us all to stop blubbering and go watch some baseball or something," Laughter came from the audience, and Bella, having said her piece, turned to Charlie's casket and touched it gently, whispering, "Love you, Dad."

As she turned and walked back to her seat, she was immediately engulfed in Edward's arms. When he let her go, Alice slipped her hand in Bella's and Edward kept his arm around her waist. The preacher said a few more words; Billy said a few words, as did Charlie's deputies. When the preacher said the closing words, the deputies got up to lower the casket into the ground and shoveled the earth over the whole, not stopping until it was all filled up.

Bella approached Charlie's grave and dropped to her knees, resting her slightly trembling hands on the earth, spreading her fingers wide. The Cullen family dropped back far enough away so they couldn't hear what she was saying to her father; that was private for Bella. They took Renee with them, asking her how long she could stay and all that.

"Dad, I've been thinking hard the past week, and I don't think you'll be mad at me for my decision…"

--

End of this chapter! The next chapter will be the last one, and I hope you've been enjoying my story so far! More Carlisle/Bella father/daughter to come, and then I flash-forward to the wedding for the very end! Thanks so much for reading, and adios for now!


	5. Love You Like A Second Father

Chapter 5 and final chapter is up! This is a few weeks after the funeral, Renee has gone home, and Bella's preparing to finalize her decision. I know, very vague, but if you haven't figured it out yet, you'll find out in this chapter! Thanks so much for reading up to this point, and enjoy!

--

"Are you sure you want to go through with the wedding, without Charlie, so soon, Bella?" Edward asked, as he and Bella were walking through the woods, on a trail this time. His hand entwined with hers, and Bella nodded, saying confidently,

"Yes. I have a plan."

"Ah. Care to share?" Edward questioned, stopping and pulling her around to face him.

"Well, I'm going to share with someone else, and you're quite welcome to read their mind if you want," Bella said, grinning. Edward rolled his eyes and let go of her, saying,

"You better go share soon, because the wedding is in a week,"

"I know, I know. I still don't know why Renee went home, because she's coming back in a few days," Bella mused, and Edward smiled, yanking her close to him and kissing her, saying,

"She missed Phil."

"Oh. Well. That explains it." Bella said a little unsteadily, and Edward laughed again, spinning her around so she was facing the house.

"Go on. Share." Edward murmured in her ear, the laughter evident in his voice. She rolled her eyes at him and stalked towards the house. When she walked in, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, watching TV. She waved to them and continued upstairs, where she heard Alice and Esme measuring Jasper for a new tux, something he groaned about frequently.

She kept climbing the stairs, finding Carlisle's study. They hadn't talked in a few weeks, except for here and there snatches of conversation. She knocked a few times, and the door creaked open, as it wasn't shut in the first place.

"Ah, Bella," Carlisle said, beckoning her into the study. He turned away from his bookshelf and said pleasantly, "And what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?"

Bella smiled and ducked her head, saying, "Well, I wanted to ask you something, actually, a few somethings."

He grinned and said, "Go on, I'm listening."

Without a moment of hesitation, Bella plunged in and said, "Would you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?"

Carlisle was frozen for a moment, his gold eyes gleaming with shock as he processed Bella's words more than a few times. His eyes found hers, and he saw the absolute truth in her eyes; she wasn't kidding him.

"Bella, I don't want to try and replace Charlie," He started to say, but Bella took a page out of his book and put a finger to his lips, saying,

"You never did, and never will. Charlie's my first father, you're my second. You always have been. Just like Esme's been my second mother; you're whole family is my family," Bella said quietly, and if a vampire could have their eyes tear up, Carlisle was trying his best at the moment.

"Then I would be absolutely honored." Carlisle said softly, and Bella hugged him tightly. "What was the other something?" He asked, but didn't let go of her. She drew back, saying,

"Will you dance with me? While Esme and Edward are dancing?" Carlisle smiled brightly and replied,

"It would be my pleasure, Bella," He hugged her again, whispering, "My daughter," Bella grinned and felt a few tears well up in her eyes.

Carlisle's door suddenly opened, and Bella and Carlisle drew apart, staring at Edward, who was smiling. "You're been eavesdropping," Carlisle scolded, and Edward shrugged, saying,

"I was curious about Bella's plan she wouldn't tell me. Now I understand." Bella smiled and threw her arms around Edward's neck as Esme came sweeping in and took Carlisle's hand.

"Edward told you, I take it?" Carlisle softly asked Esme, who nodded and caressed his cheek.

"Bella's such a sweetheart,"

"Yes, she is." Carlisle agreed with Esme, and kissed her softly.

--

"Ready, Bella? It's almost time to start," Carlisle's voice came through the door, and Bella called,

"Coming, just give me a moment,"

She heard Carlisle's footsteps fade away, and Alice flicked her garter at Bella before floating out the door. Renee kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "I wish Charlie was here to see you, beautiful Bella,"

"Me too, Mom. Now go, before you get trampled on the aisle!" Bella scolded, and Renee scurried out. Bella followed after her, and saw Carlisle in his breathtaking black tux. She grinned at him, and he smiled brightly back at her.

"You look amazing, Bella," Carlisle said as they walked to their position in line behind Alice.

"So do you," Bella said, trying to hide a smirk.

"What?" Carlisle asked, a confused look on his face.

"There's a lot of nurses here from the hospital," Bella hinted, but Carlisle was still blank. "They're all here to see you in your tux," She teased, and Carlisle rolled his eyes, but Bella was sure if he could've blushed, he would've.

Alice chuckled herself and then started down the aisle. Bella waited a few moments, and then Carlisle kissed her temple, saying, "Ready?"

Bella nodded, and they started down the aisle. Bella smiled at Edward, who smiled back. When Carlisle and Bella reached Edward, Carlisle did the customary thing and gave Bella's hand to Edward, and took his place next to Edward.

The vows were exchanged, the rings placed on left ring fingers and a long kiss sealed the marriage: they were now Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. As Bella and Edward greeted everyone, people started going in for the reception.

Soon, the music for the first dance started, and Edward led Bella onto the dance floor. Bella recognized the music: it was her lullaby, played by Edward on a recording. She snuggled close to him and whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too, so much," He murmured back, and they swayed back and forth to the music. When the last strains faded away, Edward kissed her softly and then went to claim Esme.

Carlisle walked up to Bella, holding out his hand and asking, "May I have this dance?"

"You stole my line," Bella teased as she nodded yes and Carlisle took her hand, putting his other arm around her waist. She put her free arm around his neck as a slow tune started, but they both knew it would grow into a lively one.

"I believe you said 'will you dance with me'," Carlisle corrected her with a slight grin, and Bella rolled her eyes, muttering,

"Stupid perfect memories."

The music started getting less slow, and Bella looked over to see Edward and Esme leaping around like graceful, lithe cats. Carlisle got a competitive glean in his eyes and he looked down at Bella, saying, "Do you trust me?"

"Completely," Bella said immediately, and then caught the glint. "Wait, why?" She demanded, but Carlisle already had her in the air, spinning her around and then bringing her back down, setting her on his feet so they whirled and danced just as good as Edward and Esme, possibly better.

When the music came to a slow, but not end yet, Bella clung to Carlisle for dear life as he dipped her down until she was almost touching the floor. When he swung her back up, Edward was standing there, asking,

"May I cut in?"

Bella got a playful glint in her eyes and she nodded, stepping back and catching Esme's eye. Before Edward could take Bella's hand, she skipped over to Esme and the two women started swaying back and forth, doing some basic moves.

Carlisle and Edward stared at them, and then shrugged, taking each other's hands and started dancing. It was more than a little hard for them, as both were used to leading, and now one had to follow, but neither was backing down.

When the song finally came to a close, Carlisle came over to claim Esme, but before Edward could claim Bella, Emmett stole her from him. For the next few dances it was almost a cat-and-mouse game as Bella was stolen from Emmett by Alice, then by Jasper, who was holding his breath the whole time, and then by Rosalie, who decided to join in on the fun.

Eventually, Edward claimed Bella for a dance, and as they swayed back and forth, Carlisle and Esme were dancing slowly next to them. When the dance finished, Bella tiptoed up to Carlisle and kissed his cheek, saying,

"Thank you, Carlisle. Love you."

"Love you too, Bella. And you're very welcome." Carlisle said in reply, and Bella hugged Esme before being dragged away by Alice to dance some more.

--

The end! I hope you really liked this story, and please let me know how I did! Thanks so much for reading, and adios!!!!


End file.
